


Baby Bump

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [320]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Are prompts open? If not, please ignore this. Can I please have Sassy with pregnant!Sam and just lots of Cas doting over Sam and Dean being excited to be an uncle and everyone fawning over Sam's bump omg please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

Whenever Sam wanted something, no matter how small, Cas was on it, making sure that Sam was completely comfortable and happy.

As Sam continued on with his pregnancy, the bump growing bigger each day.

Cas loved the moments when Sam was really relaxing, and he would just walk over, placing his hands over the bump, whispering words of love and adoration to their growing child.

Cas doted on Sam, always giving him soft kisses, and when Sam was too exhausted, he would carry Sam to where he wanted to go.

Dean was excited as well, talking about his little niece or nephew, and how he was going to spoil the kid silly.

“I believe spoiling the child with be mine and Sam’s job.” Cas said, turning to face Dean.

“Yeah, well….” Dean shrugged. “I’m gonna be the most awesome uncle that your kid could ever have.” Dean grinned.

“That sounds good to me.” Sam shrugged, rubbing lightly on his belly.

Dean smiled, and he watched Cas walk over to Sam, kneeling down, hand running softly through Sam’s hair. He kissed Sam gently, hand staying on Sam’s stomach, when he felt a kick.

Sam gasped and Cas’ other hand moved down to Sam’s stomach, feeling the baby kick again.

“What? What’s happening?” Dean asked, walking over.

“The baby kicked.” Sam grinned. Dean moved over, reaching out and looking up at Sam.

“Can I, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded and Dean pressed a hand down on Sam’s bump, feeling the baby kick, and Dean grinned.

“Well I’ll be.” Dean murmured.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

Cas smiled warmly, rubbing Sam’s stomach softly, before his hand trailed up, curling around the nape of Sam’s neck and pulling Sam into a kiss.

“You’ll make sure a wonderful parent Sam.” Cas murmured softly.

“You will too.” Sam grinned.


End file.
